With the development of science and technology, products provided with displays, such as a TV set, a mobile phone, a pad and a laptops, become more and more popular in our life and work. As it is well known, a too high or too low brightness and color temperature of a screen will cause a failure in identifying information displayed on the screen, or even harm to eyes. Therefore, it is necessary to adjust parameters such as brightness and color temperature of the display screen based on ambient light.
In some high requirement application occasions, parameters of ambient light need to be measured precisely, and the display is adjusted based on the measurement result. The existing method for measuring the ambient light parameters usually requires special equipment such as a sensor, which though ensures measurement precision, is very expensive and hence unfavorable for promotion and wide application.